Outbreak
by Inmortal shadow
Summary: Natsuki mother Saeko kuga had a great secret that no one khows,but now that a great viruz had turned humans into zombies,can shizuru and natsuki and the others escape? or now that shizurua nd natsuki had fought will every thing end? literary.few couples
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki was leaning against the railing of the school rooftop, her eyes closed as she buried her face in her arms. The breeze brushed strands of her blue hair aside, gently rustling the Fukka uniform she wore.

Not far from her, was Nao Yuuki, leaning against the wall, staring at Natsuki. Beside the red head was Chei, both slightly worried about their friend.

Not long ago, Natsuki had a big fight with Sizuru. It even resulted in Shizuru slapping Natsuki. The blue haired girl had been depressed since then. She tried calling Shizuru, but it would only result in an immediate turn to the voice mail.

"So...you two fought?" Chei asked, trying to understand what was bringing down the Fukka Ice Queen.

Natsuki could only nod. "But I plan on fixing it," Natsuki said, practically smiling, something rare that no one had never seen. She only ever truly smiled around Shizuru.

Natsuki walked to Chie and Nao and knelt down, taking a small box out of her bag. She opened the box, revealing a golden ring with different colored gems that were mostly blue and red.

"Uh...you're going to ask her to marry you?" Chie asked.

Nao just glared at the ring. No! This can't be! Damn it!

"Yeah..." Natsuki blushed think. "I think understand what Shizuru meant. Maybe she thought that our relationship was just a joke, or that I was having second thoughts. So I want her to marry me."

"Natsuki... tell me you didn't steal it?" Chie asked.

"No baka! I didn't steal it! I got a job."

Chie sighed. "I hope Shizuru accepts it. You've done a lot for her."

"Arigatou, Chie. I should go get her some flowers too," Natsuki said as she placed the ring back in the box and into her bag. "I'll see you two at lunch."

Chie stared at Nao. She knew what was bothering the redhead, and sighed with a shake of her head.

"Hey, Nao," she said, placing her phone away.

Nao didn't respond. She just looked away in anger. "You don't get it Chie.

"Don't get what?"

"Shizuru doesn't understand all that Natsuki's doing for her. She doesn't see all the shit Natsuki goes through for her, and the pain we have felt. The only one that can understand Natsuki is-!" Nao suddenly became silent, glaring at the ground.

"You? Look, Nao, I know Natsuki and you are, at the same time, rivals and friends, but nothing more. Natsuki is deeply in love with Shizuru, and Shizuru has her flaws, but just try and let them learn on there own," Chie sighed, pushing her glasses up her nose and also looked at the ground. "I hate to break it to you, but...Natsuki doesn't love you the way she loves Shizuru."

Natsuki walked through the empty hall. She slowed down as she got closer to the student council room where her girlfriend should be by now. She could still feel the scars from that fight...

Flashback

Natsuki went to Shizuru's aparment. They had a slight fight over Tomoe whom was being so clingy to Shizuru. Shizuru had also noticed something, the closeness of Nao to HER Natsuki.

"Look Shizuru, between me and Nao, theres nothing! You don't get this it! I only care for you! But I'm tired of this Shizuru. All you do is tease me. We almost never have a serious talk, and when we have lunch, Tomoe appears!"

Shizuru stared at Natsuki. She was shocked at how angry Natsuki was. The red eyed girl looked away. Natsuki was right, but it wasnt her fault.

"And what about Nao?" Shizuru asked raising an elegant eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Nao? What about her?" Natsuki asked now clearly annoyed that her friend-once-rival was being dragged into this.

"Well, Natsuki? What about her?"

"Shizuru theres nothing going on between me and Nao! We're just friends!" Natsuki exclaimed, blushing slightly with a glare. "I guess you know how it feels. Seeing how you have that Tomoe follow you around like you are a queen. Oh, I forgot, you are the queen of Fukka!"Na

"Ara...Natsuki, are you implying that me and Tomoe have something?" Shizuru asked, her mask cracking. "If I recall correctly, Tomoe has been very nice to me, and all I do is repay her in a kind way. Natsuki, I didn't know you were jealous of Tomoe."

"No its not only Tomoe, Shizuru! Its that stupid fan club of yours! The one that always follows you when Tomoe's not around, the one that destroyed our dates! This is a two person relationship! The whole world doesn't revolve around you anymore!" Natsuki yelled, shocking Shizuru.

"Ara, you should calm down," Shizuru suggested as she gripped Natsuki's shoulders. All the sudden, Natsuki noticed some one.

"Tsk...Tomoe..." Natsuki growled, "Its a good thing you're here. We can't even have our talk near the school! Your little slaves are always following you! I wonder if you even fuck them!"

As soon as those words left Natsuki's lips, the palm of Shizuru's hand smacked against her cheek. Natsuki stumbled onto the ground, and a grinning Tomoe watched it all.

End of Flashback

Natsuki brushed her cheek. She could still feel the sting.

"Mai was right, I shouldn't had let my anger get the best of me..."

Gathering herself with a deep breath, she knocked on the door of the student council room. She couldn't fight the nausea she was having just thinking of her next move. Natsuki pushed the door open, not waiting for a come in reply.

"Hey Shizuru, we need to-" Natsuki didn't finish her sentence. There in front of her was Shizuru...kissing Tomoe.

Tomoe had her arms around Shizuru's waist while Shizuru was kissing her back. Tomoe and Shizuru pulled back when they heard Natsuki speak.

"Natsuki...wait," Shizuru broke free from Tomoe's arms, and tried to grab the blue haired girl's wrist, but Natsuki just stood there emotionless.

"You..." she hissed in anger.

"Wait, wait Natsuki," Shizuru ordered, but was roughly shoved back by Natsuki.

"Were done Shizuru. I'm tired of this. Nao was right, I was just another play thing for you," she said, opening the door while hiding the small black box in her vest pocket. She slammed the door shut behind her breaking out in a run.

Outside

Nao was walking toward the school gate when she sppoted a blue burr run past her. "Natsuki!" she said, following the biker girl into the forest.

"Nao...what do you want?"

"What happened?"

"What's it to you?" Natsuki asked, sniffling. "You should be happy...you were right. I..." Natsuki took a deep breath, brushing tears from her face, keeping her back to Nao.

The redhead growled and roughly turned Natsuki to face her.

Natsuki looked away, tears freely falling from her eyes. "Sh...she was ki...kissing...Tomoe. Funny now I know why she didn't answer her phone."

"Natsuki..." Nao whispered, placing a hand over the wet cheek of Natsuki. "Why don't you just try again? This time with someone that really...loves you?" Nao asked with a soft smile as she took the opportunity and crashed her lips against Natsuki's, leaving the poor bluenette shocked and wide eyed.

Student council room

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I shouldn't had done that..." Tomoe said with a sad look, but deep down, she was grinning.

Shizuru just looked out the window. "No...its okay Tomoe. Natsuki and I...had ended it that night. There's nothing for you to worry about. I am free to kiss whoever I like."

She said, however, she felt like a part of her heart was torn apart. Tomoe grinned from where she was standing behind Shizuru, and wrapped her arms tightly aorund Shizuru's waist.

"Then how about you give me a chance? I pormise you I'm not like Natsuki. I can make your dreams come true." Tomoe whispered into Shizuru's ear. The brown haired girl was silent, faking her usual smile.

"Tomoe...I need some time to think. To get my thoughts back on track."

"Okay Shizuru. Remember, I'll be here for you," Tomoe said, giving a small kiss before letting go of Shizuru. "I'll see you at lunch."

She grasped her bag, and when she opened the door, she saw Chie standing there. She just grinned at her before making her way out.

"Shizuru."

"Oh, Chie. Ara, I didn't know Natsuki influenced you on skipping class," Shizuru said, turning around with her playful smile.

Chie frowned. "You can stop faking with me, kaicho sama. This is serious."

"And what would you like to talk about?"

Natsuki pulled back, staring at Nao bewildered. "Why the fuck did you do that?" Natsuki yelled, blushing deeply.

Nao licked her lips slowly as she grinned. "Well, like I said Natsuki," she said, grasping Natsuki's hand, "because I love you. I know that you only have eyes for Shizuru, but give me a chance Natsuki! Shizuru's just playing with your feelings!"

Natsuki just stared at Nao with disbelief and confusion. She was just so overwhelmed today.

I'll...what should I do? I shouldn't love someone so quickly. Not after what just happened.

"Nao,"

Shizuru thinks I'll let her bring me down, so be it. I will prove to her that I can love someone just as easy as her.

"Tsk. I'll give you one chance."

Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

"What the!" both Nao and Natsuki exclaimed, then ran toward the front gate, their eyes widening.

In front the gate was the guard who trying to keep the gate closed with 5 to 6 people trying to get in. One had a girl by the arm as the weird looking man bit into her shoulder, ripping her skin off.

"Hey stop that!" Natsuki yelled, kicking the man off the girl. Her eyes went wide. The man had grayish skin, his eyes were red and odd looking, a huge bite mark was on his torso, and half his leg was bitten off, showing his bone.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! A zombie!" Natsuki shouted, pulling back her foot.

Nao's eye twiched. "Kuga...this is a crappy time for one of your stupid xbox games theories!" Nao said, but looked at the man. "Holy shit!"

"This is awsome! Its like a real life game!" Natsuki exclaimed happily poking the zombie who only groaned and tried to bite her finger, but luckily Nao pulled Natsuki back.

"Kuga you baka! How do we kill this thing?"

"Uhh..." she thought, then beamed, "Shoot off its head!"

Nao and her turned around when they heard a new groan. The dead student was now standing. Both the man and her were slowly walking towards Natsuki and Nao. The guard cried out as his arm was torn off by a zombie who was biting into it, and the other zombies pulled the guard's other arm through the bars of the gate. This screaming was bringing attention to all the students in the class room who were peering out the window to see what was going on.

"Kuga! Come on! Hurry up!" Nao demanded, taking off running as fast as she could, literally dragging Natsuki into the school.

The bluenette just let herself be dragged, while watching as the zombies broke past the gate. "I've seen this shit before...oh my god! i khow its like were in that anime show i think..oh yea..the one that is called Hight school of the dead!..."Natsuki eyes whent wide"no shit..."

"...you stupid mutt hurry up and continue runing!"Nao yelled as they both took off runing toward the entrance of the school ,the two zombies behind them,the sound of the gate slaming into the ground behind theme echoing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em><span><strong>Hello there my name is Inmortal Shadow<strong>_

_**and all so if you think it looks a bit rushed dont worry because on the second one like i said there will be more explanation of all this.**_

_**and this story i khow i khow..another zombie one..but trust me this one comes with a really good twist...and next chapter...will have action suspense zombies dead! horay!**_

_**all so next ill be updaiting**_

_**Eternal love  
>Deep Sea<strong>_

_**anyway poll time!  
>*who should die first?*<br>a-Takeda  
>b-Tate<br>c-random shizuru fang girl  
>d-random natsuki fang girl<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

think this one been teh longest chapter of the two anyway chapter 3 is all ready half way but with school and my two F starting this mean si have to work hard on school and not on writing for now(how big lie is that XD)

anyway here it is! D: yes...i khow T_T...it loks familiar at Hight school of the dead...but hey! they look like it! _...but no starting from the enxt chapter things will be explained lets see how big is that relashionship can last together haha muahahah

anyway Next chapter- will mostly be flashbacks and lets see who are that Sonya and Kim and that man muahahahah!...

_**Free cookie or added into the next chapter temporary if some one GUESS WHO HIT NATSUKI WITH A BAT!**_

Natsuki managed to recover from her shock. She stopped Nao dead in her the tracks.'_**no...i have to help the others...**_shizuru..mai'she tought in her heard,nao glared at NAtsuki liek seh was crazy"why are you stoping!"

"Go get Mai and Mikoto, and hurry up! Meet me at...at...Youko's office after you find them!" Natsuki ordered in the hectic hallway where students were running and pushing their way through.

"But Natsuki! What about you?" Nao asked, her grip tightening on the blue haired girl's dint whant her crush to die..or leave her alone

"I'll be okay! Just go and hurry!"Natsuki insisted frowning at Nao as she got her wrist free.

With that, Natsuki broke free of Nao's hold, and ran towards the student council room.

"Shizuru!"

"Kuga! What in the world do you think you're doing? Barging in the student cancer room!"a booming voice yelled

"I think you mean 'council' Haruka chan" Yukino corrected as she pushed her glasses up her nose.

"That's what I said!"

"Look I have no time to waste with you. There are zombies! I don't know how it happened, so don't bother asking! But we need to go!" Natsuki said as she urgently grasped Shizuru's hand, pulling her up from her desk.

"Ara, zombies? Natsuki really? Have you been playing Dead Rising again? Or watching Resident Evil?"

Natsuki blushed with embarrassment. "No...maybe...Shizuru, damn it! Look, I know we had a fight, and I know that we need to talk about this, but we need to go!"

All of the sudden, there was a ear splitting scream.

"Shizuru sama! There...there are zombies! They're attacking us! Please Shizuru sama, help us!"

A few fangirls were barging into the student council room.

"Wait...you were **bit**?" Natsuki asked, staring at Haruka.

Even though she was dumb, in a way she knew what that look meant she had stayed a efw times at shizuru apartment when she was with natsuki watching movies so she khew a bit about zombies, so she pushed Yukino behind her.

"Haruka chan?" Yukino asked, clearly confused.

"Just stay behind me," Haruka said in a serious tone.

The girl who had been bit gasped as she looked at her wrist that was bleeding profusely.

"No...please...help_**...AGGGHH**_!" the girl yelled in pain, causing the others to back away from her.

Natsuki got in front of Shizuru, suprising her a bit. The girl fell to the floor, and laid there motionless.

"Is she...?"

"i dont...khow"

"Stay away from her!" Natsuki ordered, and just when she did, the girl who had been unconscious got to her feet, her eyes were rolled back, showing a bit of the red lines that covered her eyes.

She growled lowly, looking at them all hungrily. Then with one look at the closest girl to her she launched at her and bit into the girl's neck. Blood splattered everywhere, and some of the girls except Natsuki, screamed as they witness the girl's arm being torn off.

Haruka and Yukino's eyes went wide. "This...this...feels...like a movie...but...its not?" Haruka asked, dumbfounded.

"Nat...Natsuki? Did...did...that just happened?" Shizuru asked, her question barely audible due to fear.

Natsuki didn't answer her though. Instead she looked around and spotted a broomstick.

"Its better than nothing..."

While the zombie was distracted with her food, Natsuki quickly grabbed the broom. She held the broom over her head, then swung it down onto the girl's head with such force it broke into two pieces.

"Hurry up and follow me!" Natsuki said to the others as she kicked the zombie away from the door so they could get through. "And try to keep your voices down, you hear me Haruka?"

Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand and there was a brief silence as Shizuru stared at Natsuki. Tne blue haired girl blushed slightly, and pulled her hand back and started to lead the group down the hall. Yukino watched as Natsuki walked cautiously down the hall, followed by the others, before following them herself.

"What are you doing, Yukino?"Hakura asked in disbelief

"I'm...going with Kuga San. She seems to know what she's doing. If we stay here, sooner or later those things will find us, and I do not wish to die."

Hakura tought about it biting her botom _**lip'yukino...no! i cant leave her alone in all this..'**_she tought seariuse and nodded in agreement, and held onto yukino's arm as they followed the group.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Natsuki grasped her phone quickly and looked at it.

_**From-Nao **_

_**Sent-12:34 pm**_

_**"I got Mai and Mikoto. Youko and Midori are here. We're all waiting for you, and you better not be dead Kuga, or I'll fucking find your ghost and strangle you!"**_

Natsuki chuckled to herself. She texted Nao back quickly to inform her that she was alright. When she was done, she put her phone away and turned around to the others.

"We're heading to Youko's office. It's on the first level, and we need to make our way there fast before they find us."

"But it won't be that easy! We could run into a bunch of them if were not careful! we need something to protect ourselves."

"Ara, Nat- Kuga san, I think Yukino is right." she said looking Natsuki straight in the eyes.

Natsuki looked away. Formal names huh? Alright...two can play at that game.

"You're right Fujino san," Natsuki said, and just when shenwas about to continue, a growl from behind her made her turn around.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go to the sports room and get something we can use!" Haruka said, starting to move when she saw six zombies following them made.

After managing to dodge some slow zombies, and or atleast ones that were feasting on corpses, the gang made it to the sports room. Haruka pushed it open and walked inside.

"This isn't half bad. Why do they make it look so hard in the games?" Natsuki said as she shut the door behind them when everyone got inside.

"Kuga san!" a few voices exclaimed. Some of Natsuki's fangirls ran up to her. One grasped her hand, the other took her other free hand, and the one in the middle started snuggling Natsuki.

"Please Kuga san, protect us please!" the girl in the middle said, pressing her chest against Natsuki's. The blue haired girl tried not to blush, but she failed when she felt her face go hot.

Shizuru frowned, but no one saw it because she masked it easily. "Ara...are they? And why are they touching MY Natsuki? Ara, my Natsuki...

"Hey you morons! Stop harassing Kuga and find your own place to hide!" Haruka said as she grasped a bat.

Yukino struggled to stop Haruka from hitting the girls Shizuru walked to the closet. It pained her to see them doing that to _**HER**_ Natsuki.

_**"Ara ara, I keep saying she's mine...fufufufu..."**_

"Suzushiro san, it's the end of the world! We don't have long to live!" the blond fangirl yelled. "And half of this school are already dead, so I suggest you take your little tail," she said, referring to Yukino, "and go jump into a mob of zombies because Kuga san is goingto help us! Isnt that right?"

Haruka growled, but was held back by Yukino.

Shizuru frowned. "Ara, that was not nice."

Natsuki blinked, finally being able to register what was happening, she pushed the 3 girls away.

"That wasn't a nice way to threat Hakura, and to tell you the truth, we're already full," she said as she grasped a bat.

"Come on guys," Natsuki said, opening the door. She looked out to see if there were any zombies, and gave a nod to say it was clear. "Hmm...weird. Come on."

The gang started walking again with Natsuki leading, Hakura at the back, Yukino and Shizuru in the middle. Haruka looked over her shoulder, spotting the 3 girls following close behind.

"Oi, what are you girls doing?"

"Wherever Kuga san gos we go," one spoke as she grasped Natsuki's arm again.

"What the fuck is your problem! Stop touching me!" the said girl exclaimed, pushing the girl away.

Shizuru could only grin, seeing the girl's shocked face. "Take that! She's** MINE **only _**MINE!"**_

"Damn it...we stayed here too long. We have to continue to move before they catch onto us," Haruka said.

Natsuki nodded and grasped Shizuru's wrist, starting to walk faster and soon they broke into a sprint, dodging and hitting anything that bocked their way. Soon they reached the nurse's office and closed the door behind them after everyone was inside.

"Wait...where did the other 3 girls go?"

Suddenly there was banging on the door. "Help me please! They took the other two please!" a girl yelled. _**"Ahh! Stay away please! AGGHH!"**_

Silence.

Natsuki bit her bottom lip. She had to protect her friends. She looked around the room, everyone was silent.

"I got an idea!" Midori said, breaking the silence she could see the sadness in Natsuki's eye so she had to keep moving. She threw Hakura a bag and another one at Natsuki. "There are medical supplies that were in this room, and I have the keys to the bus. We can make it, we can get out of the school!" suggested.

"But where are we going to go?" Mikoto asked who was munching on some crackers.

"The...police station?We could try and find out what why this is happening," Mai suggested. "Besides, my uncle works there. He could try and help us..."Mai spoke looking down

Everyone fell silent again, thinking about their close ones and wondering if they were alright.

_**SPPRRSSTT!**_

Everyone turned to Natsuki who had opened the window. "Well? What are we waiting for?",Natsuki spoek not waisting time on thinking who she had to care for she had no one she was alone in this.

"Nat...suki" Shizuru whispered, trying to grab her wrist. She was worried, but mostly scared. She wanted Natsuki close to her. 'Close to me? What am I saying...?'

"There are zombies outside, so everyone run to the bus," Natsuki said, and everyone gave her

Gradually everyone climbed out of the window, and when Natsuki finally got out with everyone else, she noticed that they had attracted the attention of the zombies.

"Okay...at the count of 3...we run for it" Midori said. Nao grasped Natsuki hand, but let go of it as she saw Natsuki tense all most smirked at Nao when she notice it but she khew better.

_"1_..." the zombies started walking towards them. busted trought the door there weight bringing the door lock to crack as they bang of the door hiting the floor made every one bit down on there lip,NAtsuki force the window shut as the zombies banged against it

_"2_..." Everyone got ready, those who had the bats clench them tightly.

**"3**!" and with that, everyone took off running toward the bus. Natsuki slowed down in case anyone tripped, and swung her bat to any zombie tht got to close. Youko was the first one on the bus, soon followed by the others. She started the bus the engine and the sound made a few heads of the zombies turn and walk slowly toward the bus.

"Wait!" a few voices yelled. Midori leaned out of the bus door, she frowned'_**damit**_...'. Not too far was Takeda, Tomoe, and Reito. Farther away was a crowd of fangirls of either Reito, Natsuki, or Shizuru.

Natsuki looked through the window and she growled, "Tomoe..." her hands grasped the bat in a tight grip her knuckles growing slightly white. Shizuru noticed this but remained silent.

Once they were inside and setled,Youko started to drive dodginng or runing over a few passed the school gate sending some zombies flying into the one was slightly silent.

"Shizuru chan! You're alive" Tomoe yelled happily as she hugged Shizuru tightly.

"Ara...Tomoe please...calm down and sit. It's not good to stand on a moving bus."she spoke trying to push Tomoe away'_**not now**_...'she tought

"Nat...suki..." the said girl turned around to the owner of the voice and there stood Takeda smiling. He sat down in the empty seat beside Natsuki. atracting glares of Nao and Shizuru. "I'm happy you're safe. You had me worried!" he said grasping Natsuki hand tightly.

"What are you doing Takeda?" she asked, glaring at the boy with all her might.

"I'm going to protect you Natsuki san...even if it costs me my own life..."

_**'damit im sick of this! why do peopel think ic ant protect my sef! and this stupid bastard!'**_Natsuki tought as she finaly broke the control she had

Natsuki stood abruptly, pulling her hand away. "What the fuck is your problem Takeda! You think I need you? I can protect myself! You fucking baka!" Natsuki yelled, everything that had happened was frustrating her.

Nao and Shizuru tried to calm Natsuki, but they were met with an icy glare. "I don't need to anyone to protect me! Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Look...why don't we all calm down?" everyone turned to look at Reito who wore a charming smile. "I for one, think someone must lead this group. We need a leader, someone that can garuntee our survival."

"Wait, what? You think you can fucking come in here and just boss us around like you're soem time of god?" fumed Natsuki she had rescued her friends **THEY** had planed all this **THEY** had runned to the bust so** THEY **could just scream for them to stop and help them?,"we only should had left you all behind!"she yelled glaring at the people that had come with frowned"who do you think you are! our leader?"she spoek laughting

Natsuki glared at Tomoe"oh because you khow anything about zombies anything about suvival!"she spoke glaring at her even more,making Tomoe shut up

Reito only smiled as he walked to Natsuki. "Dear Kuga san, I noticed you seem to know a lot of what you're doing, why don't you join us?"

Natsuki pushed him away. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

The other students Reito had brought along started bickering.

"Hey Kuga, calm down! He's just trying to help us!"

"Yeah! You don't care about anybody but yourself!"

"Maybe you're right. Maybe she doesn't want to help us because she's an orphan."

"Yeah, no wonder she's always in trouble"

Natsuki looked away, her hands clenching. 'tsk...'

"Enough! That was not nice!" Mai said, glaring at Reito_.'its seems...i will have o go with plan B'_

"No...he's right, I don't have parents. I don't have family..." Natsuki said, walking to the front of the bus "Youko..."

"Yeah?" Youko asked, staring at Natsuki slightly, but paid more attention to the zombies on the road.

"Stop the bus," Natsuki ordered as she stood. "I'm getting out."

"Youko, can't you hear me? I said stop the damn bus!" Natsuki ordered before she pulled the emergency break.

The whole bus came to a jolting stop, causing everyone to bump against the front seat. Natsuki then grasped the door handle and pulled it, exiting the bus.

"Natsuki!" Nao and Midori yelled.

Yukino handed Shizuru a paper. Shizuru grasped it, not thinking as she followed behind Natsuki but stopped for a second. "Midori, I'll meet you with Natsuki at the police station!" Shizuru informed her before she dissapeared into the alley after Natsuki.

Midori was about to follow them but was dragged back inside by Haruka as Youko slammed the bus door shut in time to block a zombie from running in. "Damn it!".She turned to looka t the others with a growl.

_**some where~  
><strong>_

Natsuki leaned the back of her head against the cool brick wall. The garbadge can beside her reeked of blood, and she knew she had to move before the smell lured zombies there, but she just couldn't move now. She was so frustrated, so upset, so shocked at what was happening. All her emotions began to pour out of her through warm tears that slid down her pale cheeks_.'mom...if..you where here...'_she tought to her self closing her eyes shut tightly

"They're right..." she thought as she closed her eyes biting her bottom lip. "I wonder...if my... death will be fast or painful. Shizuru...damn you Shizuru. Why can't you understand me...?'

"Natsuki?"

"Shi...Shizuru?" opening her teary eyes, the blue haired girl saw her former girlfriend standing before her. "Why did we fight?"she asked bluntly she really whanted to khow

"Natsuki...we shouldn't be talking here. We need to keep moving before it becomes night."shizuru khew that in the movies she and natsuki watched teh zombies were stronger at night or more to say it was on movies...but who khew...

"Shizuru..." Natsuki whispered, looking away, "what's the point? What's the damn point if I suvive? No one is waiting for me..." exhausted mentally and physically, Natsuki slid to the ground, more tears running down her cheeks.

Shizuru sat down beside Natsuki, silent.

"Ikezu, what are you talking about Natsuki? You know that I'll...I'll be waiting for you," Shizuru said, her mask disappearing for a few seconds, "Kanin na...for the fights. I shouldn't have treated you like that."

Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru. Their eyes met and she searched her hoodie pockets and took a black box out. "You were right, Shizuru we were just using each other in a way. For that, I want to take the first step in this relashionship...wait...were back to normal?"

Shizuru smiled, "Ikezu, why do you think I will let Natsuki be back with me after all this? She's going to have to try harder."

Natsuki gaped. "Nani! See! You're doing it again!" Natsuki frowned as she stood droping the black box.

"Stop teasing me Shizuru...why can't you just be your real self?" Natsuki asked, her words in a quiet whisper as she turned her back on the girl. She didn't know why she had whispered her words, maybe it was because her hopes had disappeared altogether after what the brown haired girl said.

Shizuru frowned. She looekd down at the box Natsuki dropped and picked it up. Upon opening it, her eyes widened. "Nat..suki...is this what I think it is?"

"Yeah...I bought that ring for you, but keep it...I no longer want it.." Natsuki said. Shizuru suddenly wrapped her arms around Natsuki, inhailing her sweet scent. "Baka..."

"Why..."Shizuru started, but before she could continue a zombie revealed itself from around the corner.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki yelled. She pushed the girl behind her as she kicked the zombie, making him stumble. Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand, "Lets go!"

"Why the fuck did you let me get off the bus?" Natsuki asked as she glared at Shizuru who only smiled in return. as they both runned otu the alley

VVRRRRRR! The sound of a motorcycle roared. Natsuki turned her head in the direction of the sound. Spotting a pole, she picked it up and positioned herself in a batter's position.

"Natsuki what are you doing?"

Down the street they saw a zombie riding a motorcycle. Natsuki clenched the pole tightly, then when the zombie on the bike came closer, she swung it with all the strength she could muster. Natsuki had cracked the helmet the zombie wore, and the zombie flew off the motorcycle, causing the bike to fall on its side, sliding down the street before it came to a halt. Natsuki grasped Shizuru's hand and lead them to the motorcycle. A few zombies were appearing, the noise of the motorcycle had lured them. Shizuru kicked a zombie away as they got on the motorcicle.

"Where is the police station?" Natsuki asked as she dodged the zombies that were on the streets, a few even tried to pull them off, but they weren't strong enough compared to the speed Natsuki was driving at.

"Keep heading this way and make a turn near the .." Shizuru couldn't continue as she saw the bridge had been barricaded, and by the looks of it this was thanks to a car that not long ago had crashed into the others cars. "Damn, what now?"

Natsuki chuckled when she heard her girlfriend curse so openly.

"Shizuru, I want you to hold on as tight as you can," Natsuki said, when she stopped the motorcycle. Shizuru gaze followed Natsuki's and she paled slightly before she held onto Natsuki for dear life...LITERALLY.

Natsuki revved the bike, leaving burnt marks on the street. Then the bike accelerated so fast and hard that it forced Shizuru to wrap her arms around Natsuki tighter and lean into her. Natsuki pulled on the handles making the bike front wheel rise up a bit and before Shizuru knew it, the bike drove onto the upside down car and they jumped slightly from the impact. Natsuki pushed her weight and Shizuru's to make the bike balance on the car before hoping onto the bridge railing and jumping off it, landing on the other end.

"Ahh!" was all Shizuru exclaimed as the bike made it to the other side of the street with a screech and engine roar.

Natsuki turned her head to a noise nearby. "Shizuru look! A jet?"

"It doesn't look like a military aircraft, nor do it shows any signs of some one driving it," Shizuru said staring at it. Then there was a few flashes.

"Is it taking pictures?" Natsuki asked. Frowning she stuck her finger at it. "Fuck you!"

"Is it me, or does this place look less crowded of zombies?" Natsuki asked when she spotted a bus in front the police station with a few dead zombies outside of it. She parked the motorcycle near the bus and helped Shizuru off.'fianly...we can rest..'she tought to her self helping her now Girlfriend again off it

"Come on, I just hope OUR friends are okay and not the others..." the blue haired girl smirked before she and Shizuru ran toward the police station. Once they were at the door, they jumped over the desk barricading it

"I wonder where they are," Natsuki said, opening the door only to meet a bat hitting her face at full force

"Natsuki!" Multiple voices yelled when Natsuki hit the ground hard, unconscious.

Location Unknown

Watching the screens before him, the man hummed thoughtfully. "I see...Saeko's daughter is alive...perfect timing."

He pressed a button on his ear device. "Alpha Squad, what is your location?"

"This is Colonel Sonya reporting from the base set at the airport," a woman answered.

"Good, I want you and Sergeant Kim to find a group of kids and bring them to me."

"Very well Sir. What is their location?" another woman asked.

"They're at Fuuka police station. Earn their trust and bring them to me. If they do not come willingly...then kill them all except the blue haired girl."


End file.
